fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
"PokePanic"
Previously on the Amazing Race. 11 teams of 2 started a race around the world from Brawl Stadium to Isle Delfino. Emil & Marta took a strong lead with Blaze & Silver Close behind. But for Conker & Berri, they had problems before they even reached the airport. Berri: "SHUT UP SUSAN!!!" In the end Conker & Berri couldn't keep up the pace and they were eliminated. 10 teams remain, what will happen tonight? The Video Game Amazing Race Bowser & Bowser Jr. - Father & Son Conker & Berri - Dating Emil & Marta - Dating Jessie & James - Team Mates Knuckles & Rouge - Dating Mabel & Sabel - Sisters Mario & Luigi - Brothers Prince & Elika - Married Silver & Blaze - Friends Tidus & Yuna - Dating Yoshi & Birdo - Married This is the entrence to the Pinna Park Rollercoaster. Located in Isle Delfino, and was the 1st pitstop in a race around the world. Emil & Marta who where the 1st team to arrive at 7:14 pm. Phil: "Emil & Marta, you are team number 1." Will depart at 7:14 am. rip Emil: "Race to the docks and book a boat to your next location." The teams must now race to the docks and rent a boat. Their destination, Poke Park. The only clue that tells the teams that is a plastic Pikachu with the PokePark logo on it's back. Marta: "What destination?" Emil: "I don't know, the only other thing here is a plastic Pikachu." Silver & Blaze: 2nd to depart Knuckles & Rouge: 3rd to depart rip Blaze: "Race to the docks." Knuckles: "This Pikachu is supposed to be a clue. It's got something on it's back." Rouge: "It's the Poke Park logo." Silver: "It must meen we go to Poke Park." Knuckles: "Let's go!" Silver & Blaze: Currently in 1st Knuckles & Rouge: Currently in 2nd Silver & Blaze and Knuckles & Rouge get on a boat to Poke Park. Emil & Marta were still trying to figure out the clue. Emil: "Wait a minuet, what's this?" Marta: "It looks like a Poke Park symbol." Emil & Marta relise this and run to the dock to get a boat to Poke Park. Tidus & Yuna: 4th to depart rip Tidus: "A plastic Pikachu? What's that supposed to meen?" Yuna: "Hey look, Poke Park. Let's go." At Poke Park, the 1st boat arrives and Silver & Blaze and Knuckles & Rouge run off to the clue. rip Silver: "Make your way to the Beach Zone." Teams must now race to the Beach Zone. A tropical beach that is a great resort area. Here, they must find Ferraligator who will give them their next clue. Rouge: "Come on, let's go." Knuckles: "All right." Silver: "Mabey we should get a map, that way we don't get lost." Blaze: "Great idea." The two go to the store to grab a map. Mario & Luigi: 5th to depart Mario: "Let's a go. The Bowsers are right behind us." Bowser & Bowser Jr.: 6th to depart Bowser Jr.: "Let's get going dad. There are only 4 teams behind us." Bowser: "WE SHALL BEAT THOSE MARIOS!!!" Jessie & James: 7th to depart James: "Let's go Jessie. We need to get ahead." Knuckles & Blaze: Currently in 1st Knuckles: "I present to you, the Beach Zone!" Rouge: "Uh, honey. That's a cave." Knuckles: "Oh. Oops." Rouge: "Ugh, that's the 3rd dead end we've gotten to. Mabey we should go get a map." Knuckles: "Fine, let's go." Silver & Blaze: Currently in 1st Silver: "Blaze over here I found it." Blaze: "Wow, this is some beach." Silver: "Look, there's Feraligator." Feraligator: "You must be with the race. Here's your clue." rip Silver: "Detour, surf or soar." A Detour is a choice between 2 tasks. Each with their own pros and cons. The choice, surf or soar. In surf, teams must take a Gyrados and ride out to their clue on the Iceberg Zone. Gyrados are fast, but are hard to control. In soar, they must gut on a Pelliper and fly to the Iceberg Zone. Pellipers are easy to control, but are relitivly the slower choice. Blaze: "We can handle a Gyrados. Let's go." Emil & Marta: Currently in 3rd rip Marta: "Find Feraligator in the beach zone. Let's go." Emil: "Yeah. Her, isn't that Knuckles & Rouge." Marta: "Oh yeah, hey guys whats up." Rouge: "Whatever you do, don't go out there without a map." Emil: "That's actually a good idea. Let's go." Prince & Elika: 8th to depart Yoshi & Birdo: 9th to depart Elika: "Come on sweaty, it looks like we're going to Poke Park." Prince: "All right, see ya there guys." Prince & Elika run and get on a boat. Birdo: "Ok. See us were?" Yoshi: "Well, this is a plastic Pikachu. What dose that mean." Birdo: "Pallet Town." Yoshi: "What?" Birdo: "Pallet Town is were Ash first met Pikachu." Yoshi: "Great idea. Let's go." Yoshi & Birdo get on a boat to Pallet Town. at this point, everyone who departed is at the gift shop buying maps. Except for Silver & Blaze who wer having some trouble with their Gyrados, and Yoshi & Birdo who were heading to Pallet Town. Mabel & Sabel: Last to depart rip Mabel: "Come on Sabel, we're in last. Let's go!" Silver & Blaze: Currently in 1st Blaze: "Come on you stupid Gyrados!" Silver: "Calm down, your upseting him." The Gyrados got angered and flung them off of him. Silver: "What did I tell you." Blaze: "Well, at least we landed at the ice burg. Let's go." rip Blaze: "Take Lapras back to the Granite zone." Teams must now take Lapras to the Granite Zone. Once their, Absol will give them their next clue. Silver: "Let's go!" Knuckles & Rouge: Currently in 2nd Tidus & Yuna: Currently in 3rd Emil & Marta: Currently in 4th The three teams run out as Mabel & Sabel come to get a map. At the beach. Knuckles: "Let's do the Gyrados. It should be easy." Yuna: "I dout we can handle that monster. Let's do the soar." Emil: "Let's go do surf, It's faster." Jessie & James: Currently in 5th Prince & Elika: Currently in 6th Elika: "Hey Jessie, James." Jessie: "Yeah." Elika: "I was thinking we should form an alliance. We allready have one with the Yoshis, you guys can join." James: "Sure, that will make sure we stay." Prince: "Speaking of Yoshis, I wonder were they are." Yoshi & Birdo: Currently in Last Yoshi & Birdo's boat arrives at Pallet Town. Birdo: "We're here. I wonder where the clue is." Yoshi: "Let's get looking." Silver & Blaze: Currently in 1st Silver: "We're here. Let's get Absol." Absol: "Ah, here's your clue." rip Blaze: "Roadblock. Who has strong arms." A roadblock is a task witch only one member may complete. For this task, the chosen team member must climb up to the top of the pyramid and find Jirachi. She will give the team mate her clue. Silver: "You did the last one, I'll take this." Mario & Luigi: Currently in 7th Mario: Let's a go brother. We need to get a to the beach." Mabel & Sabel: Currently in 9th Sabel: "Let's go Mabel. I think we're in last." Knuckles & Rouge: Currently in 2nd Rouge: "We're here. And look, there's the clue." rip Knuckles: "All right, let's get to the Granite Zone." Silver & Blaze: Currently in 1st Blaze: "Come on Silver, you can do this." Silver reaches the top and looks out into the sea. Silver: "Blaze, I see a Lapras coming. It must be another team!" Jirachi: "Hi, you must be from the Amazing Race. Here's your clue." Silver: "Thanks." Emil & Marta: Currently in 3rd Marta: "Hey Emil, it looks like we beat the Final Fantasy team. I can see their Pelliper still flying." Emil: "Great, now let's go to the Granite Zone." Prince & Elika and Jessie & James: Currently in 5th and 6th Elika: "I think we should both go to the Gyrados." Jessie: "Yeah, it will be much faster." Mario & Luigi: Currently in 7th ''' Mario: "Let's a fly brother." Luigi: "Okie Dokie." '''Bowser & Bowser Jr.: Currently in 8th Bowser Jr.: "Come on papa. The hedgehog sisters are the only team behind us." Bowser: "We shall ride the Gyrados." Mabel & Sabel: Currently in 9th Sabel: "Aw great, we're the last team here." Mabel: "Let's surf. We need to win." Knuckles & Rouge: Currently in 2nd rip Knuckles: "Who has strong arms. I'll do this one." Knuckles runs up as Silver runs down with the clue. rip Silver: "Pitstop!! Race to the Sky Pavillian." Teams must now jump into a hot air baloon and fly to the Sky Pavillian. This is the pitstop for this leg of the race. The last team to arrive, may be eliminated. Blaze: "Come on, let's go." They run off and Knuckles runs down with the clue. rip Rouge: "Let's go to the Sky Pavillion. Emil & Marta: Currently in 3rd Emil: "We're here. What's the clue say." Marta: "Who has the stronger arms. Mabey you should do this one." Emil: "Sure. Be righ back." At the Sky Pavillion. A hot air baloon lands." Mew: "Welcome to Poke Park." Phil: "Silver and Blaze, you are team number 1." Silver/Blaze: "Yeah!!" Phil: "As a prise, you both win a free week in the Beach Zone resort and hotel. Blaze: "Woah, great time to relax." The second hot air baloon arrives. Phil: "Knuckles and Rouge, you are team number 2." Rouge: "All right, number 2 aint bad." Tidus & Yuna: Currently in 4th Tidus: "Come on Yuna, I got the clue. Let's go to the Granite Zone." Prince & Elika and Jessie & James: Currently in 5th and 6th Elika: "Wow, that was harder then I thaught." Jessie: "Told ya." Elika: "No you didn't!" James: "Can we stop arguing and get the clue." At the pitstop Phil: "Emil & Marta, you are team number 3." Emil: "Not bad." Marta: "Yeah, that was a little tough with the Gyrados part." Mario & Luigi: Currently in 7th Luigi: "Finally, let's a get to the Granite Zone." Tidus & Yuna: Currently in 4th rip Tidus: "I'll take this, I can do it faster." Yuna (sarcasam): "Gee, thanks!" Prince & Elika and Jessie & James: Currently in 5th and 6th rip Prince: "I'll do it, I'm a great climber." James: "You should do this one Jessie." Jessie: "And ruin my manacure, pass. You do it!" James: "Fine!." Mario & Luigi: Currently in 7th Luigi: "I'll a do it. I can jump a higher." Bowser & Bowser Jr.: Currently in 8th Bowser: "UGH. WE'RE IN SECOND TO LAST LETS GO!" Bowser Jr.: "Geez, you don't have to yell." Bowser: "Oh just get on the Lapras!" Mabel & Sabel: Currently in 9th Mabel: "Oh great. We're in last. Let's go!" At the roadblock here are the standings. 1st: Tidus 2nd: Prince 3rd: Luigi 4th: James 5th: Bowser Jr. 6th: Mabel Tidus: "Come on Yuna. Let's get going." Prince: "I'm done, let's go." Elika: "Shouldn't we wait for Team Rocket?" Prince: "They'll catch up." Prince & Elika run to the hot air baloons. ** Jessie: "Some alliance, they just leave me to wait for James. I will so get my revenge." ** Mew: "Welcome to Poke Park." Phil: "Tidus & Yuna, you are team number 4. That means Prince & Elika, you are team number 5." Elika: "Perfect. We did great." Maro & Luigi: Currently in 6th Mario: "Come on a brother. Let's a go." James falls down the pyramid head first with the clue in his hand. Jessie: "Took you long enough. Let's go." Bowser Jr. and Mabel run down to join with their partners. At the Pit Stop, three balloons land. Mew: "Welcome to Poke Park." Phil: "Mario & Luigi, you are team number 6. That means Jessie & James are team number 7, and Bowser & Bowser Jr. are team number 8." Bowser/Bowser Jr.: "EIGHT!" Mario: "So that a means Mabel & Sabel aren't in last." James: "But then. Who is?" The last baloon lands. Phil: "Mabel and Sabel." Sabel: "We allready know Phil" Phil: "You are team number 9." Mabel/Sabel: "NINE!!!" Sabel: "WE'RE STILL IN THE COMPETITION." It then shows Yoshi & Birdo in Pallet Town. Birdo: "Did you find anything yet?" Yoshi: "Know!" Birdo: "We've been surching for hours now. Let me see the Pikachu." Yoshi tosses the plastic Pikachu to Birdo but she drobs it and it lands so it's back is facing up. Birdo: "Hey, look at this." Yoshi: "What?" Birdo: "There's something written on the back of it. It says, Poke Park." Yoshi & Birdo then look at eachother a relise something. Yoshi/Birdo: "AW CRAP!!!!" Yoshi and Birdo run to the boat to go to Poke Park. When their boat lands, theres a sign telling them to go to the Sky Pavillion. At the sky pavillion. Yoshi & Birdo arrive. Mew: "Welcome to Poke Park." Phil: "Yoshi and Birdo...you are the last team to arive. I'm sorry to say but you've both been eliminated from the race." Yoshi: "Aw man. That one stupid mistake got us eliminated." Birdo: "Oh well, by guys."